Dance of Seduction
by Angel-Wings6
Summary: Serena has become a pole dancer. But nobody would ever guess the dark secret she keeps buried. She's cold and heartless till she is brought into Darien Hunters world. Now Serena tries to stop herself from falling in love with the man she was paid to kill!
1. A guise of innocence

Dance of Seduction Chapter One  
  
The profile was most informative; her target was she mused going to be fun to deceive. She looked down at the data printed on the cool white paper she held in her hands, her cool gaze taking in the essential details.  
  
Name: Darien Hunter  
  
Age: 25  
  
Occupation: Co-owner of Hunter and Adams Inc (biggest multi-billion company in the region)  
  
Brief: Darien is one of the cities most eligible bachelors. At 20 he was the city's youngest millionaires. After his brief marriage to Beryl Goober he dedicated his time to his company. He also has a dark side too, he loved white water rafting, motorcycles, shooting and he is often spotted frequenting the Moulin Dance club with a female friend. This club is famously known for its pole-dancers and strippers.  
  
Serena looked down to the letter that she held in her other hand  
  
Dear Miss Waters  
  
We at the Moulin Dance association are pleased to tell you that you have now become one of our newest members. Your costumes will be provided for you and you are due to start work a week as of today. Your job is just as you specified.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
A. Green Manager  
  
She smiled at the letter. She had known that she would get accepted. Standing at 5.7 with long blond hair and startling blue eyes, she had been offered countless modelling assignments. She had turned them down though, deeply flattered that people thought she had the potential to be a model but it was not where her passion lay. Her first love and foremost profession was a job that was very secretive. People in her profession where frowned upon and utterly disliked. Flicking her hair behind her shoulders and straightening the black trench coat she wore, she started to walk; liking the way the gun she carried tucked into her stocking felt cool against her heated flesh. She looked over the letter of her client.  
  
Dear Miss Waters  
  
I have been most unhappy since my split from my bastard of an ex-husband Darien Hunter. Not only did he leave me penniless but also it seems that he had been having an affaire with my stepsister Raye. As you can imagine I was deeply angry and upset at this bit of information. I vowed that I would get revenge, which was when I was told about your services. Your last client was a friend of mine called Lucy who was very pleased with your services. I know that the standard fee for termination is £100000. Which I would most willingly pay at the chance to get rid of my ex. So it is my greatest wish that you get rid of him by any means necessary.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
B. Goober  
  
It was odd that Beryl had heard of Serena through Lucy, as their agreement was extremely hush, hush. Alex Lucy's husband had stolen a considerable amount of money from Lucy and had skipped the country. Lucy being utterly desolated had wanted her revenge, which had sent Serena on a mission to find him. Upon finding that the louse had spent the money Serena did as Lucy had instructed and initiated a slow painful death. People would often cringe at death but not Serena, it was her job it was what she did. She always got away with it too. Pulling her leather gloves on she stuffed the papers into the briefcase she carried. Nobody would know her secret. Looking her you think she was an extremely attractive young woman on her way home from work. You'd never guess just by looking at her that she was a paid assassin.  
  
I am sorry to the people who started to read my "A Students Temptation" but I just could work out an interesting story line. I hope that you like my new one and please review.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXxX 


	2. Angel in Red

Dance of Seduction Chapter Two  
  
The fog swirled slowly enveloping her like a blanket causing moisture to glisten on her face. She pulled her bomber jacket closer. At a glance she looked sweet 16 an innocent, it was the perfect guise for a 20-year-old assassin. Serena turned her head towards the sky and smiled slightly at the pale moon her thoughts on her mother. See missed her so much, the way she smelled her soft lilting voice which seemed to wrap you in its warmth. Sighing she walked on, her destination just round the corner. She could hear the distant drum of the music and the happy laughter of people. Tonight was her first night on the job, and her first encounter with her target.  
  
It gleamed and glistened in the bright neon light of the dressing room, she stared at it trying not to look too shocked. It was the flimsiest piece of satiny beauty that she had ever seen. Its colour blood red like her lips. Its darkness would contrast beautifully with the paleness of her complexion and the fairness of her hair. Sighing she reached out grabbing the hanger turning to the cubicle behind. She just hoped that she would feel comfortable wearing the daring garment.  
  
Darien eased his Porsche into a parking space; turning off the engine he nudged the raven-haired woman sat behind him, who had been slumbering quietly. "Raye" he whispered "we're here" her chocolate coloured eyes opened slowly, yawning she stretched her arms up, the sapphire ring adorning her left hand glistening in the pale street light. "We should have brought Chad" she said her voice still slurry from sleep. Darien chuckled "if you brought him here you'd never get him away, and then you wouldn't have a man who's solely dedicated to you alone" he winked "besides you wouldn't want him to know about your attraction to women yet would you?" Raye sighed in frustration but he could see the amusement sparkling in her eyes. They both got out of the car surveying the line of people cued up to see tonight's performance in the Moulin. Darien was a V.I.P he would get to go in with Raye first. Looking over at his companion her smiled. Raye was the stepsister of his ex- wife Beryl. The two had become friends quickly much to Beryl's dislike. It had been the final straw though when he had caught Beryl in bed with another man, his stomach clenched it had been a true awaking to her real personality. He had filed for divorce straight away but he knew that Beryl was only biding her time till she got her revenge. He walked to the front of the cue where he was ushered inside, two drinks sat at his regular table it was large enough for a big group but only Darien and his friends ever used it, if he was not there the table was left empty. A gold pole stretched from table to ceiling, it was there for a girl of Darien or his companion's choice to dance on. But of course you had to bid for them first, that was half the fun. Sipping his J.D and coke while Raye swirled her gin and tonic they eagerly awaited for the show to begin.  
  
My god she looked positively sinful. Serena's eyes goggled at her refection. Her smooth golden flesh was perfect, the red bikini thongs resting smugly over her womanhood. The bra to barely covered her breasts holding them up so show a cleavage she never knew she had. Her long blond hair was loose and fell in a cascade of waves down her back, glitter shimmered in it as she moved her head. The red stockings and lethal red stiletto shoes she wore added inches to her height, and her face was unmade up adding a touch of vulnerability to the smouldering temptress that peered back at her from the mirror. She was she mused to herself a dedicated person other wise she could think of a few unladylike words to say about the clothes that she was almost wearing. The show was about to begin.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" a man in a white blouse and green pants stepped onto the main stage to start the nightly ritual of introducing his dancers. "We have a special treat in store for you today." The room rumbled with cheers, "Yes tonight it the piece de résistance" he stopped to add dramatic effect. "Tonight we have fresh meat, lovely ladies eager to please, but now we have introduced for your enjoyment, private sessions" the room fell hushed as mummers were exchanged at the new piece of information. "Yes you can take a performer of your choice to one of our newly built private quarters, for a bit of. shall we say fun" he winked at the audience who laughed "of course we have the ladies permission first" he stated his tone serious. "Now on with the show as I introduce my lovelies for tonight."  
  
The room feel hushed as the lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on the stage "First we have Jade" the announcer said a woman walked on stage in a school-girls uniform, her wild red hair bouncing she turned and blew a kiss. She walked to the right and struck a pose remaining still. "Next we have Glory" a dark girl came out dressed in a silver bra set with matching suspenders and shoes. She leaned forward showing the contents of her bra-top to the audience who wolf-whistled in response. She walked to the left got down on her knees and remained still.  
  
Darien sighed not one girl had taken his fancy and 15 had been called out. He supposed he could go with Glory she wasn't that bad, but none of them screamed temptation at him and that was what he wanted. He was just about to ask Raye whom she liked when the name of the next girl caught his attention. Angel. He snapped his eyes up and awaited her arrival.  
  
A smooth leg appeared from behind the certain and out stepped what looked like a goddess, her eyes were pale blue, her hair blond. The outfit she was wearing left nothing to the imagination; it was red and barely covered her breasts. Darien gulped, now this was more like it. She strutted to the right next to the other 6 girls stuck a hand behind her head and another at her waist and waited.  
  
The bidding was one of the fiercest the club had ever seen, the cash exchanged was staggering. Angel's turn came up but everyone knew it was hopeless when Darien and Raye started bidding for her. They won of course bidding a massive million dollars. Serena smiled her plan had worked perfectly.  
  
Darien was enthralled by the woman who moved before him, her lithe body sliding down the poll wrapping her legs around it seductively making small panting noises as she picked up rhythm. He imagined erotic scenes where she would wrap her legs around him like that and make soft noises as he plunged into her silken heat. He was snapped out of his fantasy when the gong sounded. Signalling that the public session was over.  
  
Only 2 girls left Ginger as nicknamed by her hair and her devilishly provocative orange outfit. And Glory. Darien was strangely glad that Serena stayed. The bidding would start again. He won her again him and Raye combining to make a massive 1 million 500 dollars this time. Serena licked her lips and winked at them as she went to change.  
  
Raye turned to Darien, "wasn't she the most gorgeous female you have ever seen in your life, I mean wow I got totally hot thoughts just thinking about it. Not a good idea for a woman to be married." Darien could only nod as they were led out of the room and into a private chamber that looked like it had come out of Arabian nights with its, sunken spa bath and satin draped couch. He selfishly wanted Serena to himself, he was thinking up ways to get rid of Raye when her cell phone rang. She excused herself and went to answers only to return a minute later with rage in her eyes. "I have to go Chad's had an accident and I have to go" She pecked him on the cheek and left. Darien jumped and punched the air, before sinking down onto the couch to wait for his goddess. Tonight he decided was going to be fun.  
  
Here I updated I hope that you all liked it. Thank you for your reviews and 'm glad that you like it so far. If you have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	3. Problems in the midst

Dance of Seduction Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Black. It had never really been her colour, but now she found that it looked quite appealing on her. Long see-through black gown with glittering sheer black suspenders beneath, added with the black-heeled shoes, and lacy underwear she looked all smouldering sensuality. She giggled this was turning out to be fun, like playing dress up. But her thoughts soon made her sober, she couldn't look upon this as a game, she had to remain serious and focused. She had a job to do and she had to do it right. She'd never really got a good look at Darien the darkness in the main stage area had obscured his facial features. She only hoped that she wasn't to repulsed by him, Shaking her hair lose she gave her appearance one final look over then she was ready for action. She thought so far her performance deserved her an Oscar, she only hoped that she was really able to pull it off.  
  
He was nervous, he could actually feel his nerves tensing and his stomach lurched at the thought of being alone with Angel. If truth were told he was all thought, all he ever thought about were erotic images but when it came down to the spending time alone then his insides quaked. The only woman he had been with had been his bitch of an ex-wife Beryl. Thoughts of putting himself back out there were just a bit nerve wracking. When he heard the door open behind him he was almost too afraid to turn around, he did so ever so slowly. He was stunned at what he saw.  
  
Serena had changed her mind. There was no state in the contract that she had signed saying she had to dress up for the after show get together, so to show that she really wasn't interested in he saw her she had routed through her costume rack and stumbled upon what she was wearing now, a blue cat suit. True it wasn't a typical cat suit as it showed her cleavage off and moulded itself to her slender curves. But if she was to make her plans work she needed Darien to be more interested in her as a person instead of her as a temptress. Darien had never seen an outfit suit a person as the all in one suit she was wearing suited her. The blue brought out the sparkle in her eyes, the white platform shoes adding to her height. He had never seen a woman look more beautiful. Serena was mesmerised by the way his stormy eyes where taking in her appearance. She'd never reacted this way with a man before. She could tell he was built, the way his suit sat on his broad fame suggested muscles and sinewy strength. He was tall so that even she had to look up at him, his dark hair glistened in the dim light flopping slightly into his eyes, that had incredibly long lashes for a man. She gulped he made her feel small and delicate like she needed protecting he made her feel like a woman. And that was a scary thought, because it meant he was affecting her. She was in serious trouble here, she thought as he smiled a slow seductive smile at her. Real trouble.  
  
Hope that that satisfies you for the time being. I'll have more soon and I'm glad that you all like it. Thank you for the really nice reviews.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	4. When Passions Collide

Dance Of Seduction Chapter Four  
  
I am sooooooo sorry about keeping you all waiting but I've been suffering from writers block.  
  
He could feel the perspiration on his brow; feel the heat stir within his body. It was quite scary how this woman affected him and he'd only just met her, and yet... there was a glint of recognition within his body as if he had met her before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts causing his companion to frown; she must think I'm a nut he thought to himself. Well this was it; it was her chance to get to know the man that Darien was. but where could she start? What did she really want to know about him? "So do you come here often?" she heard herself ask and even to her ears the question sounded cringe worthy. But to her delight he didn't appear to notice, "Well me and Raye come here quite often actually" he said with a smile. Ah ha she thought there it was Beryl's sister. "Raye?" she asked innocently making it seem like a casual enough question. "Yes, she's the sister of my ex-wife and she's engaged to my friend Chad." Serena had to try hard to keep a puzzled frown away, engaged? Beryl mentioned nothing about that. "Your ex-wife what was she like?" she asked as curiosity got the better of her, she saw his face contort with a mixture of anger and pain. "At first she was the most warm and vibrant woman I had ever known, she used to be so lovely and caring but I think it was the money that suddenly corrupted her. But it all came to a head when I found her in bed with her mothers boyfriend, I guess she just thought it would be fun to have a fling with a man that was a challenge to her" he shuddered visibly. "To this day she still accuses me of having a affaire with her sister Raye but I could never do that she's the fiancé of one of my bestest and closest friends." Serena felt her heart ice over, oh he was clever this one. very clever pouring out the sob story of victimised husband to try and play on her sympathies. She did sympathise with him though, in another time apart from the fact of his treachery he could have been her friend, he had a nice personality and a mega watt smile. But she couldn't let him get to her, she could never forget she had a job to do and nothing ever got in the way of her and her target.  
  
Darien felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders it was the first time he had ever confessed of his past to someone. He was a bit shocked that he should have found a likely confidante in someone he barely knew, but she just had a face that appealed and made you want to talk to her more. He could get lost in those baby-blue eyes of hers, which sparkled, with warmth when she spoke; it was the type of emotion in the eyes that could not be faked. He felt drawn to her like he hadn't to any other woman. He wanted her comfort him with her warmth and wipe away the hurt and betrayal of the past. "So what about you then" he asked curiosity laced through his voice as he met her gaze. "Me" she said softly "Well I'm just out of work at the moment. hence the job here. Was engaged briefly but it didn't work out" she always found it so easy to make up a life for the person she was trying to portray. "I wanted to be a nanny but I missed my last year at college so now this is just to put me through until I go back. I would have gone back earlier but I had to nurse my mother. She died a month ago. cancer" her eyes shone with pain for this was the only truth within her lie, the loss still affected her. But why had she told him? What made her feel she had to confess her pain to him? "Oh I am sorry" he said his voice showing his compassion and sincerity. "Loss I learnt at such a young age was a part of life that couldn't be controlled" his head dropped "I lost both my parents at the age of seven in a boating accident." Serena was quite shocked she knew that he had lost his parents but not at such a young and impressionable age. She stole herself quickly she couldn't let her sympathies get in the way of her mission. "I'm sorry" she said even though she couldn't keep the warmth out of her voice. What was going on here? This mission was going be difficult she had never anticipated that her emotions would become involved so suddenly. She had to remain indifferent he was a cold hard ruthless bastard and she was a cold hard ruthless bitch. A killer who showed no compassion no remorse and above all no mercy. Mercy was for the weak of heart, if you were merciful then you was weak. Serena may have been a lot of things but she was not weak she cut herself off from her emotions and her humanity otherwise she knew that she could lose her job her passion, her lust for the fall of human blood. She would not change how she was for a man. She was perfect the top of her rank the most highly sort after of her profession. She had no flaws no weaknesses. she was wrong.  
  
She had to put this encounter back on track. She knew what he had come here for and it wasn't to talk and since he wanted the goods then she would have to deliver. It was however the first time she had ever been willing to go this far for her job. Her boss Mina said it showed a real dedication to her profession and that she was proud to have such a loyal employee. Reaching over she lifted his head with her hands and traced the curve of his lips. She watched his pupils dilate and his breathing quicken, this was going to be very easy. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back against the satin drapes that covered the spacious couch. He made no attempt to stop her. She slowly began to undress him feeling desire unfold within her, oh my god she thought I'm.I'm getting turned on. Maybe this was a bad idea but she found that she couldn't stop.  
  
Darien couldn't move couldn't breath as she pulled the last of his garments off his body. By the way her eyes were ravishing him she liked what she saw. He knew that he was no gangly thing that made a woman look away in disgust. His body was well defined from the hours he spent in the gym with his partner Andrew. But having her look at him like this made him blush. He closed his eyes as her hands wondered upon him then they shot open when he felt smooth skin slide over his own. Oh my god she was naked. Her peachy coloured flesh on display as she coiled her body around his touching him in places where he never realised could feel so good. Sex with Beryl had been good but this deep need to possess and to be possessed by another person. It was like a total animal almost primal emotion and one he had never felt before. She kissed him on the lips then and all thoughts flew out of his head. Reaching up with his hands he began to caress her and felt he tremble. He rolled with her so that her body was pinned beneath him. He began to trail kisses down her hot body her panting noises of pleasure making him grown more and more excited. He reached her feminine core and buried his head in her silken curls and used his skilful tongue to arouse her.  
  
Serena grasped the drapes in her hand as pleasure rolled over her in waves. His tongue against her felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. She was going to come she had to. "Darien" she gasped his name between her pants of ecstasy "take me now" she begged. He slithered back up her body and plunged into her molten heat, and she was hit with the most intense orgasm she had ever had. And his came soon after.  
  
During the aftermath of their lovemaking she lay within the circle of his arms. He deep and even breathing signalling he was asleep. She had completed phase one of her plan but why did she feel hollow. And why did her heart ache. Maybe just maybe she wasn't prepared to do what was needed, maybe she wasn't perfect and maybe she was in trouble here after all.  
  
I hope that you all liked that. I'm sorry again for the wait and I hope that you thought it was worth it. Thanks also for the reviews that you gave me.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXxX 


	5. Troubled Horizons

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Opening her eyes just a little the glare of the sun caused them to water; she blinked rapidly to focus her blurry vision. Serena frowned when she realised that she was alone. Would it have been any better if he had been here her mind taunted and she conceded that it would not. Sighing she levered herself up and set about locating her clothes which were strew about various places in the room. Heat inflamed her face as images of the night before haunted her, pictures of her body entangled with Darien's filled her with shame, she couldn't let him affect her, her job was at stake and her job was everything to her. Pulling on the cat suit she'd worn the previous night she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She had a meeting with her boss Mina in half an hour and she desperately needed a strong coffee while she tried to piece her emotions back together.  
  
Darien sighed into his mug as he browsed over the paper work he had neglected last night. He grimaced he couldn't believe what he'd done, he'd never been like that with a woman not on the first night his total lack of control where she'd been concerned had scared him. "Come" in he barked when there was a knocking on his office door, Andrew bounded in and slapped Darien on the back "Dar mate I'm getting hitched" he announced a wide beam breaking out over his face. Darien was flabbergasted Andrew had always loved his single status and now marriage! "Congratulations" he said lightly and who is the lucky lady? Andrew grinned "well I haven't actually asked her yet" he admitted sheepishly "but I've fallen smack bang on my face in love with her" Darien frowned "so who is she then?" Andrew sat down on the desk "her names Mina Adams and I've only really met her twice but she is the most gorgeous thing I've ever had the pleasure to see on two legs. And she runs a model agency" he added his tongue practically hanging out his mouth; Darien gave a laugh at his friends obviously smitten antics. "Well good luck for when you pop the big question" he mused. Andrew headed out the office "you know Dar maybe its about time you started dating, I mean there must be a woman out there who can set your blood pumping again" he said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. If only you knew mate Darien mused if only you knew.  
  
"Your dawdling Serena" Mina said in her cool crisp voice "Its not like you at all" she added her eyes narrowing on the leggy blonde that stood before her. "Is there a problem with the target" she asked to which Serena shook her head. Sighing Mina rose from behind her desk "I know that you've not been having the best of years honey but you can not let that interfere with your work, I need you functional Serena you're the best in my ranks and I can't afford you to be losing touch do you understand?" Serena nodded slowly, "yes ma'am" she said levelly. She reached into her pocket and took out her portfolio she had been working on. Handing it to Mina she was pleased when Mina read in slowly and nodded her head in approval. "Ah" she said "I knew that you weren't losing your touch, so you're working at the Moulin Dance club eh" she mused. "You've still got that dedicated edge I admire in you Serena" she said patting her on the back. "I want you to accompany me to a dinner tomorrow night; the man I am dining with is Darien's business partner Andrew. I can say you are one of my models but I'm loaning you to the dance club Andrew thinks I own a modelling agency you see." Serena tried not to groan aloud a whole evening in Darien's company. . Could she manage it? She preyed to god that she could.  
  
Darien sighed as the headache that had been throbbing behind his eyes threatened to turn into a migraine. His secretary Lita came in with a stack of papers followed closely by Amy Andrew's secretary. "Yes Amy" Darien said smiling at Lita as she deposited the papers glanced at him and headed back out "thanks Lita" he called then turned his attention to Amy. "Well sir Andrew asked me to deliver a message as he's a bit tied up at the moment with the head on finances, he said that you are to attend a dinner with him tomorrow night. He also said that the woman he is dining with is bringing a lady friend and that he's not taking no for an answer." Darien scowled it was just like Andrew to play matchmaker, oh well he needed the distraction to get his mind off her the woman who's name he didn't really know yet he'd made love to her. His expression softened and he smiled "tell him I'd be delighted Amy."  
  
Entering her penthouse apartment Serena sank gratefully into the couch, she had the next three nights off her new job as they were closing due to the sudden illness of the manager's mother, and he needed to take time off to be with her. Serena sympathised with his situation after all she'd been in a similar one herself. She glanced at the picture of her mother on the fire place. Her long Silvery coloured hair hung in a curtain of curls to her ankles, her deep blue eyes laughing up at the tall handsome dark haired man beside her. Serena looked at her father more closely, he reminded her ever so slightly of Darien. The couple in the picture looked so happy and content with the toddler in their arms that was herself, pain laced through her body. God how she missed them sometimes, she whished that they were still here. She missed her mother's comments asking whether she had any new men in her life, and her fathers teasing that he'd get the baby photo's out if she brought a man home. A single solitary tear fell down her cheek; she wiped it away and looked at the wetness gleaming on her finger. It was a long time since she had cried, this was bad, it showed that her emotions were breaking through and that could destroy everything that she had built for herself over the years. "Oh mum dad please forgive me" she whispered "I know you didn't want me to go the same way as you went but its in my blood" For Serena's parents had also been in her line of profession but they'd wanted so much more for their only child. Serena only hoped that they would be happy for her and all that she had achieved.  
  
She looked at the dress and it seemingly looked back at her, its silken beauty was very exquisite she looked down at the small card that had been inside the box with it  
  
"To help you along" It read and Serena tried to suppress the urge to laugh. It would do all that all right and knock his socks off while they were at it. She held a hand to her tummy as the ripple of butterflies emerged once again as they had been doing for most of the day. Sighing she ran to the buzzer when it went "Darling its Molly" came the voice of her personal stylist over the intercom "come up honey Serena answered the doors open. Turning she went to locate her silk wrap. Well on with the show she mused to herself.  
  
The damn tie was strangling him and he was nervous fidgeting slightly he received a somewhat bemused look from his friend. Not that he blamed him but Darien was rather averse to blind dates. "So what's this friend like that Mina's setting me up with?" Darien asked in order to start a conversation while they waited in Ranchos the most exclusive restaurant in town. "She's a model" Andrew answered "her name is Serena and I've seen the pictures mate from her portfolio and if I wasn't so interested in Mina herself I'd give you a run for your money for her mate. Leggy and blond with piercing blue eyes, and an amazing figure." Mina waltzed in her chic black dress slung to her figure and plunged low at the neckline. Her hair hung in a curtain of blond perfection around her subtly made up face. She spotted Andrew and Darien and headed over. But before the introductions could be effected Darien's and about half the males gazes in the room swung to the woman who had just entered. The frosty pink dress clung sinfully with a slit that ran all the way up the left side showing her perfectly smooth and golden leg. Diamonds glinted at her throat and the dress was strapless. Her silvery blonde hair hung in ringlets about her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lights as she looked around her gaze landing on Andrew then Mina and finally Darien. A blush tinged her cheeks as she sashayed over. "Darien this is Mina" Andrew said as Mina extended her hand for him to shake. "And this" Mina said as Serena stopped before them "is my top model Serena" Mina gushed. Serena extended her hand to first Andrew then to Darien her face suffusing with colour when he kissed it. "We've met" he said slowly causing Andrew to look curious. His gaze travelled over her body.. perhaps tonight would be good after all.  
  
Sorry bout the delay hope that you all like it. Have more up soon please keep reviewing. Thanks to those who have.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxX 


	6. Their Passion Simmers Beneath

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The dim lights provided an intimate setting within the busy restaurant. The four where now onto their main course. Serena tried to keep a light and steady conversation with Darien but she felt the heat coiled within her stomach. She kept on remembering their lovemaking and judging by his expression when she caught him staring at her so too did he. Slowly placing the lasagne into her mouth she almost groaned at the pleasure the taste brought to her tongue, whomever was chef in this place was truly magical in the kitchen. She finished her meal within the next couple of seconds daintily patting around her mouth. "If you'll excuse me" she said lightly I think I need to touch up my lipstick" Mina smiled "I think I might join you" she said "I wouldn't want you to outdo me with your beauty now would I" she teased as the two left the table and headed for the powder room.  
  
As soon as they got there Mina rounded on Serena "what the hell has been going on with you and Darien?" she asked suspiciously Serena concealed her panic and shrugged "I told you I danced for him at a strip club and well one thing led to another afterwards" she stated "I thought that you approved." Mina threw up her hands in exasperation "I did approve that was until I got the suspicion that you might be falling for him." Serena laughed to cover up her momentary panic. For she too had been thinking the same thing, how else could she explain the effect he was having on her? But she couldn't let that get in her way, he was the villain and she couldn't forget that. "Don't be silly" Serena snapped at Mina applying lipstick to her full lips. "You should know me at lot better than that" Mina's eyes narrowed to slits. "We'll see" she muttered as she turned to her own reflection to apply her own lipstick we'll see.  
  
Darien had wanted to kiss her from the moment she had walked into the room. He'd wanted to take her in his arms and ravish her body regardless of who was watching them. It seemed that the woman had a direct link to his hormones he thought... and your heart an inner voice taunted. Darien frowned now where had that thought come from? He didn't really have the time or privacy to analyse it but he knew that it was going to play on his mind.  
  
When he turned the woman were making their way back to the table. Mina sat but Serena remained standing "I've decided to forgo desert and order a taxi home" she stated and Darien looked into her eyes. "I'll give you a ride" he said "my appetite seems to have left me" she looked at him from beneath her lashed "please there's no need" she said coyly. "Of course there is wouldn't want you wandering around on your own and trust me you'll be perfectly safe with me" he said nearly choking on the lie. How could she be safe with him when the need he felt inside was so primal? "Well if your sure" she accepted hesitantly and linked his arm when he offered it her. "Don't forget Serena dear you have a photo shoot tomorrow" Mina called and Serena smiled back "see you tomorrow then" she called as her and Darien exited the room.  
  
In the confines of Darien's sleek jaguar Serena felt utterly claustrophobic and acutely aware of the man seated next to her. "Take a right here" she said as they turned into the street where her apartment was situated. When Darien pulled up outside he stopped the engine and turned and look at her. "I had a good time" Serena said lightly "goodnight." She turned to open the door but the automatic lock caused the locks to click down preventing her from exiting the car. She turned back to Darien. "What are you doing?" she said her voice breathless, he leaned over and brushed his lips over her own and her body quivered. This was dangerous.. he was dangerous to her and her mission. "Please" she said "I.I have an early start tomorrow I need sleep" "Invite me up for coffee" he said against her lips, sucking on the lover lips making her groan. She should refuse him tell him that it was bad timing, but she felt her lips move of their own accord in a word she hadn't wanted to say to him at all. "Ok" she sighed and he deactivated the automatic lock. She should have made a break for it, she could have got inside without him being able to follow. But with his long legs he was at an advantage so she'd be willing to bet money that he'd have caught her before she'd even reached the door.  
  
Swiping her card through the security lock the door swung open and she led the way into the richly decorated lobby of the complex. She typed in the security code for the lift and stepped inside once it pinged open. Once again to Serena it seemed as though Darien took up all the space in the roomy lift. What was the matter with her? Why was she acting like a adolescent schoolgirl with a crush. Stepping out onto the top floor she headed towards her penthouse apartment and swiped her card through the lock. Opening the door she stepped inside, he followed and shut the door behind him. The sound felt so final she shouldn't have invited him up this was a bad idea. She turned to face him and was met with a passionately smouldering gaze; she could tell by it that he had not come up here for coffee. Heat consumed her as her body reacted, and her heartbeat quickened as he took a step towards her. No coffee was definitely not what Darien had in mind.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update hope that you all like it and I will have more on the way soon. Thank you for all your lovely reviews.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	7. Conflictions within

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Serena began to panic as Darien advanced "erm regular or de-cafe?" she asked breathlessly heading for the kitchen in an effort to detain him. But it seemed that Darien was not easily stopped for her followed her into the kitchen and Serena found that she had nowhere left to go.  
  
She licked her lips unconsciously and Darien watched the action, heat coiling through him. What was it about this woman that affected him so? Why was it that she made him feel like he was on fire? Stepping closer to her he could see the apprehension in her eyes, was she afraid of him? Reaching out a hand he went to caress her cheek and felt stunned when she flinched away from his touch. What was the matter with her? "Serena are you ok?" he asked her concern laced his voice. She sighed lightly "Darien I guess I'm just a little nervous" she stated.  
  
Serena laughed inwardly nervous she was absolutely petrified. He was affecting her again and she didn't know how the hell she was supposed to handle it. Placing her hand on his front she attempted to push him away only to stop becoming aware of the body that flexed beneath her delicate fingers. She took a sharp breath raising her eyes to meet his storm ones.  
  
She could see the simmering passion he held within his gaze and she whimpered in response before he lowered his head and crushed his lips to her own. Her head was reeling and she was being crushed in his arms but Serena didn't care right at that moment she was in the only place she ever really wanted to be and she gave herself up to the passion that smouldered beneath.  
  
Darien opened his eyes slowly; it was still quite dark so it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Focusing his gaze landed on the sleeping figure next to him, her curls rumpled on the pillow a smile etched on her lips. He felt a slight stinging in his back and realised that there were scratch marks there from where she had raked her fingernails across his skin in a blind frenzy of ecstasy.  
  
Even in the dark he felt a blush burn his cheeks. Flopping back down he thought for a while, his eyes becoming drowsy. The last thought in his head before he drifted off again was. I think I'm falling in love.  
  
The next time he awoke it was bright and the bed was empty beside him, the inviting smell of coffee and bacon invaded his senses and his mouth watered. Slipping from under the sheets he located his briefs and his pants pulling them on he ventured out of the room, following his nose to the kitchen.  
  
Serena was feeling a bit off this morning especially when she'd woken up and found herself in bed with Darien and realisation had hit her like a lightning bolt. She was utterly ashamed of herself for the second time she had went willingly into the arms of her enemy. What the hell was the matter with her?  
  
She wouldn't say that she was falling in love, no she couldn't she wouldn't let it. He was just another target another lying cheating scumbag she was paid to get rid of. She remembered his words from their first meeting when he'd told her that it had been his wife cheating on him, what if he had been right? Was this Beryl the type of woman who'd simply get rid of a man because she didn't want any other woman to have him?  
  
She clamped down on her thought that was not how she should be thinking. Beryl was her client she was the victim and Darien was the villain and she should never allow herself to forget it. Having seemingly gotten over her momentary lapse she blissfully went about her daily routine of making breakfast, this was a day like any other day. Granted that she was making breakfast for two but she could ignore that fact for the moment until the man in questions surfaced.  
  
Little did she know that the man in question was heading towards her location, but he took a detour through the living room just to have a look around? The room was decorated in light shades the carpet in rich caramel the walls cream with a cream couch. A picture of two lovers hung over the fireplace their arms wrapped around each other in blissful happiness. The woman was pale with a curtain of silver hair that curled to her ankles; the man was a few inches taller than her, his skin tanned and his hair dark.  
  
His gaze landed on the many-framed photos they rested on a picture of what was obviously Serena's parents and Serena herself when she had been but a baby. He looked at the photo then back to the picture, realising that Serena's parents were the couple captured in oils on the large painting. He was about to touch the picture when a voice from behind stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?" he turned around to find a seething Serena standing within the doorway.  
  
Serena couldn't suppress the relief that she felt when she'd actually caught Darien in the process of examining her mother and fathers painting. For behind it lay a safe which concealed all of her documents on her previous missions.  
  
Knowing full well that Darien would think she had lost her marbles if she continued on an angry tirade she allowed herself to relax now she had averted disaster. "I'm sorry" she said as sincerely as she could, "I tend to get a little possessive over things that are to do with my parents" she explained to him as he nodded understanding.  
  
"Yeah" he said somewhat hollowly "you look around when you hear a noise only to catch yourself when you realise they're not there. And you want to keep what precious mementos and memories you have of them sacred" he finished his voice thick with the emotion he felt.  
  
Serena could only nod her own throat thick with emotion. She was doing it again letting her guard down, she couldn't afford to not now. She had a job to do one up until now she did all too well.  
  
Sighing she spoke softly "breakfast is ready and I'm sorry but its going to have to be quick I have a meeting with my boss soon" she finished.  
  
Darien nodded he too had business that he needed to catch up on and he could picture all the lovely enquiring questions that Andrew was going to shoot his way once he got into the office. Suppressing a grimace at the thought he followed Serena into the kitchen and sat down to a full cooked English breakfast.  
  
Sniffing the delicious aroma he dug in without prompting finishing his food in record timing and settling back into his chair to drink the freshly peculated coffee Serena had just poured.  
  
Ten minutes later Darien was leaving the complex, he got happily into his car and gunned the engine his face a picture of contentment that had stayed with him since he'd kissed Serena goodbye. It was that face that worried her.  
  
"It simply will not do Serena" Mina berated her voice frosty and sharp. "You are one of my best agents and I will not have you dallying" sighing her frustration she continued her aggravating pace in circles around the girl. "I thought you was my best maybe I was wrong," she stated causing Serena to glance up sharply her eyes flashing.  
  
"When have I ever let you down before" she snarled at Mina hating the scorn in the other woman's voice, she was fighting her emotions here and all Mina could do was talk about the damn contract on the man who was responsible for the current state of her emotions.  
  
Stepping up to her boss nose to nose toe to toe, she eyed her coolly. "Just you remember Mina without me you was nothing, your business was unsuccessful and nobody wanted to use you. You may be able to pull rank on me but you know that you need me" she finished her voice just as frosty as Mina's had been.  
  
Meeting Serena's gaze Mina never flinched "prove it" she said her voice deadpan. "Prove to me that you haven't lost your touch, that you can carry this off. Prove to me that your still the cold hearted ruthless bitch that I hired, the mercenary killer who knew that mercy was only for the weak hearted" she eyed Serena up and down.  
  
"I won't lie to you Serena you are great in your profession and I've had a hard time holding onto you when so many other within the organisation wanted you in the field. Your innocence is the perfect foil to help you to succeed" she stopped and took a short breath. "But if you do not complete your task in two weeks I'll pass the assignment onto Mac" she said her voice not belying the fact that she would do just that.  
  
"Meeting terminated" Mina said dismissing Serena with a wave of her hand. "But Serena" she said halting the other woman before she could leave her gaze momentarily softening "if you can prove the innocence of your target I will consider his contract void" she said. Serena nodded and left the room, two weeks her mind screamed what the hell was she going to do. Chewing in her bottom lip Serena conceded that for the first time in her life she was at a loss as to how she should handle things.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened between you both" Andrew asked Darien. As soon as Darien had sat behind his desk intent on work his partner had bounded into the room demanding all the gory details causing Darien to grin.  
  
"Sorry mate" he chuckled "this is all x rated stuff and I wouldn't want to damage your fragile little mind" Andrew guffawed covering it up with a pretence cough, "as if" he said rolling his eyes skyward. "I'll have you know buddy that Mina and I..." he trailed off suddenly blushing.  
  
Darien laughed, "yeah well mate me and Serena too so lets just leave at that," he said chuckling more when Andrew nodded and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
As soon as his friend left the room Darien sobered. He was worried, his feelings for Serena had developed a lot since he'd met her. She'd told him she'd be working at the club tonight and he felt jealousy rear its head, he didn't want other people especially other men leering at her, wanting her body.  
  
Pushing back the chair he raked his hand through his hair frustrated barely covered what he was feeling.  
  
Reaching over he snatched up the phone, dialling the number he knew off by heart "Raye" he said after the phone had rang twice "yeah. yeah no I missed you too honey, how is Chad... good... no erm listen what are you doing tonight" he asked her with a grin "no don't make any plans.... of course.... really yeah bring him along the more the merrier.... see you later then bye."  
  
He hung up and rubbed his hands together, he was going to see his angel after all and woe betide anyone who tried to outbid him for her.  
  
Another chapter done. God I think I've got typers cramp now lol well I hope that you all enjoy the new chappie and thank you for all your lovely reviews. Keep then coming I'll have more up soon.  
  
Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxXx 


	8. Puzzling

Dance Of Seduction  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Standing outside the club Serena held her letter of resignation in her hand, she was through with this. It was time to hang up the garter belts and frilly underwear in exchange for her detective hat.  
  
Walking inside she handed the letter to Hal one of the bouncers she'd become friendly with, he looked at her sadly. She was quitting right away, the contract she had signed had not said she was permitted to work any notice and she wanted to get started on her assignment right away.  
  
"I'll miss you lass" Hal said warmly and she smiled at him. "Me too Hal it was nice to know you" she said softly and turned making her way out of the club.  
  
Darien pulled op outside Moulin and grinned at Chad in the backseat, he looked like kid who'd been offered a day out at the all you can eat Ice cream parlour for free. Excitement emanated from him and Darien almost laughed aloud at it. Raye frowned at him then they all got out of the car.  
  
Making his way inside he felt anticipation well up inside him, he couldn't wait to see Serena. He'd really missed his Angel.  
  
She wasn't here as a girl called Vixen danced erotically in from of them Darien felt a sort of panic well up inside him..... what if something had happened to her?  
  
Whispering something to Chad then Raye he excused himself and left the Club, he needed to find Serena needed to know if she was ok. Gunning to motor her headed in the direction of her house, a frown etched on his handsome face.  
  
Serena sat in Mina's office pouring over documents and documents. Mina was out on another date with Andrew giving Serena free access to her office and files, not that Mina knew of course but then who was there to tell?  
  
She sighed and continued through the next stack her face breaking out into a smile of delight when she found what she was looking for. There was one name etched out on the front, a name that Mina had once used often.  
  
His services were second to none she only hoped that she could get him to help her since he'd been retired for a while.  
  
Picking up the phone she punched in the number.  
  
"Erm yes hello...... could I speak to Nathan Diamond please" she said to the woman who answered on the other end. "Trust me" she said with determination in her voice "he'll want to speak to me..... tell him its Serena and he'll know who you mean" she waited patiently till at last his voice could be heard on the other end.  
  
"Hello Nathan its Serena..... yes to long listen I need a favour from you, make sure your comfortable this may take a while"  
  
Darien was beside himself with worry, nobody seemed to know where Serena was he was just about to give up hope when he spotted Mina and Andrew strolling along the sidewalk near him, maybe Mina knew where Serena was.  
  
Ambling over to them he planted himself firmly in their path.  
  
"Darien my man" Andrew said his voice cheery "to what do we owe the pleasure" he added. Darien looked at Mina and she smiled at him lightly. "Do you know where Serena is" Darien asked her and he saw a flash of anger dart through her eyes but it was gone so quickly he wondered if he'd imagined it.  
  
"She should be at the club" she said there was tightness about her voice that Darien knew he was not imagining. "Well she's not, nobody knows where she is" he said worry evident in his voice. Mina looked at Andrew and swayed a bit, she looked startled then apologetic. "I'm really sorry Andrew but I'm suddenly not feeling very well, I think I best go" she said lightly. "Bye Darien nice bumping into you" she said and rushed away.  
  
Darien thought her retreat was a little suspicious so leaving a shocked Andrew behind him he jumped in his car and followed Mina's when she pulled out into the busy traffic.  
  
Something was not right, he thought as he kept her in his sight. And he was going to find out what was going on once and for all.  
  
Hey sorry to keep you all waiting but I had writers block, I'll try not to keep you waiting as long next time ok. Thank you for the reviews its nice to know so many of you like the story.  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX 


	9. More Confusion

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
"Thanks Nathan..........oh ok but don't forget I'm on a deadline here.....no she's never met me which is something we can work to our advantage......yes I think that would be a wise decision......you too I knew you wouldn't let me down bye honey" Serena placed the phone back onto its cradle and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Pulling the files that she would need into a neat stack she stuffed them into her briefcase, then she set about the task of clearing up the mess she had made.  
  
She was just closing the last filing draw when the door to the office burst open revealing a seething angry Mina standing in its opening.  
  
"What the fucking hell do you think you are doing?" she stormed as she flung the door closed behind her.  
  
Serena looked at her without so much as flinching, her gaze narrowed and her chin rose up determinedly.  
  
"Mina you know the rules of contractment as well as anybody" she said in a monotone voice causing Mina to frown. "Of course I do" she stated irritably through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then state to me code 54 of the contractment" Serena said and for a moment Mina looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Personnel under contractorisation must be allocated all information regarding the client and the target" Mina said faintly.  
  
Serena nodded and walked up to Mina glaring at her, Mina actually had the grace to look shame faced.  
  
"I couldn't tell you the whole truth Serena it would have clouded your judgement of the mission" Mina said as she moved to sit behind her desk, looking up at Serena who placed hands on her hips. "Why was the information kept from me Mina, I think that under the circumstances I deserved to know about my client's mental state of health" Serena said sounding more than merely annoyed.  
  
"Now Serena I didn't......" Mina began but was instantly cut off by Serena's angry voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that my client was mentally ill?" she spat her eyes fiery with anger narrowing to blue slits. "Now I see that my contract wasn't worth the full information, which leads me to be suspicious of my client's innocence or guilt" she said.  
  
"So now I'm not sure as to what I'm going to do" she added her voice puzzled.  
  
Darien frowned as he listened behind the closed door that led into Mina's office, contract? Client? What the hell was going on here?  
  
He peered through a crack in the door, he noticed that the door didn't accommodate its frame and it left a slight crack near the hinges meaning he could look in without being detected.  
  
But the conversation on which he was eavesdropping on was confusing to him, he didn't know what was going on. All the things that were being said puzzled him.  
  
He felt bad about hovering outside the door listening to what was obviously a private discussion; he turned to leave when the next sentence stopped him.  
  
"Ms Goober won't be happy about you delving into her background without authorisation" Mina said causing Darien to frown, where they talking about his ex wife?  
  
"I think that I can handle Beryl" Serena said and Darien held his breath, what the hell was going on?  
  
"I don't think that this is what's behind all this is it Serena" Mina said levelly.  
  
"You want to know what I think" she said lightly and Serena tutted loudly, "As if you were giving me the choice" she said and Darien saw Mina grin widely.  
  
"I think you're in love with the target" Mina said and Darien became more confused, target? What the hell......were they talking about him?  
  
"I don't really think that's any of your business" Serena shot back at Mina who never flinced at the anger in her tone.  
  
"Then why is it making you angry?" Mina said smoothly "hit a nerve did I" she asked and Darien saw Serena clench and unclench her fists.  
  
"My relationship with Darien is my own business" Serena said and now it was Mina's turn to look angry.  
  
"Damn it Serena" she yelled "you are under my employ, your breaking regulations" she seethed pushing her face up close to Serena's.  
  
"Now you continue with your mission as ordered and stop dawdling" she said walking back to her desk. "Remember the clock is ticking" she added dismissing Serena by picking up the phone.  
  
Serena turned to leave and Darien ran down the corridor and out of the building, he jumped in his car parked out of sight.  
  
He watched Serena walk slowly out of the building and leisurely slip behind the wheel of her car.  
  
Seconds later she was pulling out onto the busy street.  
  
Darien sat there for a while, deep in thought and concentration about what he had overheard. Something was going on that involved his ex wife, and whatever it was it would not be good.  
  
He was so angry that Serena was involved with whatever it was, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. There was something in the way that was stopping the hate.  
  
Love  
  
He was in love with Serena, the only problem was she was hiding something from him..................and he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
  
  
Hope you like that sorry for keeping you all waiting for the chapter and keeping you all in suspense. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX 


	10. Capturing Her Heart

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Beryl closed the sliding doors quietly as she walked into the luxury penthouse apartment, her blood red lips curled into a smile.  
  
She sure knew how to land on her feet.  
  
Turning she eyed up the sight of the city, it truly was beautiful and like any woman Beryl was a lover of beautiful things.  
  
Darien had been beautiful in a manly sort of way, and it had pleased her endlessly when she had landed the much sought after bachelor of the city.  
  
And he had been a millionaire to boot.  
  
She'd been frivolously happy spending his money, in the high top boutiques buying satin, silk and velvet to make her look more seductive.  
  
She'd tasted the high life and she wanted more.  
  
But it was not to be, her eyes had wandered as had her body and she had paid the price. But the humiliation he had dealt her had been too much to bare so she opted for the ultimate revenge.  
  
She didn't want Darien anymore not now, but she would be damned if she was about to let any other woman have him either.  
  
So much better to make it so that no woman could touch him ever again.  
  
She felt warm hands circle her wait and turned to look into pale blue eyes.  
  
Oh yes she landed on her feet alright and who better to land on her feet with than with a man who's money could rival Darien's..... a man who knew her hidden agenda and shared it, a man who wanted Darien out of the way just as much as she did.  
  
Vincent Diamond known just as Diamond to his friends.  
  
His corporation was second only to that of Darien's and Diamond had been looking to buy him out for a long time.  
  
Andrew would be easy to manipulate into an agreement but Darien, Darien was the unmoving rock......the only flaw in the make-up.  
  
So it had been Diamond who had offered the money that would ultimately bring about Darien's demise.  
  
She licked her lips and pressed her body closer to his hearing his silent moan as he instantly hardened.  
  
She could hardly wait.  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes were tired, she'd done nothing but read in the all night city library and she just wanted to let her head drop to the table and close her eyes.  
  
But she had a job to do.  
  
Sighing she turned the page and her eyes skimmed over the words, they began to blur and she knew that it was time to leave.  
  
Picking up the newspaper articles she had been studying and switching off the computer she stood and made her way to the exit.  
  
"Try get some sleep Serena" Rita the librarian called to her as she passed the desk.  
  
Serena focused red eyes on her and smiled stifling a yawn. "Will do, see you tomorrow Rita" she called and sailed out of the door, rifling in her bag for her car keys.  
  
"Serena!" the coldness of the voice penetrated her brain and she felt herself stiffen, turning she encountered blue eyes and a dark scowl.  
  
"Darien" she said huskily hating the way her body responded to his physique.  
  
"I've been looking for you" he said lightly and she had the vaguest feeling that he was hiding something from her. "I've um I've been busy" she said after all it was not a lie; it was beginning to irritate her that she cared about lying to him.  
  
"Doing what?" he asked and the question caught her off guard. "Oh um just things you know family ties that I needed to deal with" she said lightly. "You wasn't at the club," he said and there was something in the tone of his voice that warned Serena she was on dangerous ground.  
  
"Yeah I quit" she said again opting for the truth.  
  
"Why?" he said and she was once again caught off guard she had no excuse to give him so thought for a second before answering him.  
  
"I don't want other men to see my body" she husked and stepped close to him seeing him tense. "It's for your eyes only" she whispered and kissed him.  
  
Darien had wanted to be firm had wanted her to tell him what he needed to know. But one touch from her lips and he was drowning, he felt liquid hot fire curl throughout his body and he reacted instantly, devouring her lips with his own.  
  
He pulled her body close and felt her moan, lifting her up he sat her on the bonnet of a car luckily it was his own.  
  
He pulled at the buttons of her blouse and she started to fumble with the buckle of his belt. She pulled his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and raked her ringers over the hard contours of his skin.  
  
Hitching up her skirt he moved her panties to the side and looked her in the eye, she freed him from the restraints of his pants and nodded her head at him.  
  
He trust into her and she cried out in pleasure.  
  
His rhythm quickened and he felt her panting beneath him, he urged their bodies on building up the climax.  
  
He could feel her beneath him as she cried out, her body trembling as orgasm hit her, then he was joining her linking his fingers through hers and he emptied himself into her, and collapsed heavily onto her body his breath in erratic to match his heartbeat.  
  
She held him in the circle of her arms and stoked his hair, he looked up at her and she smiled at him. He felt his anger from before diminish under her sparkling gaze.  
  
He felt the words I love you forming on his lips but he bit his tongue in order to keep them back.  
  
He knew that he was in love with her; it was a love unlike any that he had ever felt before. It was all consuming and it was scary.  
  
"Darien Hunter" she said huskily between her pants, "you are insatiable" she laughed and he grunted and stood pulling up his pants and offering her a wicked Smile.  
  
"Entirely your fault my Angel, it seems you have a direct link to my libido" he laughed and secured his belt.  
  
Serena eyed him he looked good in denim, his sensual appeal taking on a dangerous edge and she felt herself getting aroused all over again.  
  
His smiling suddenly vanished and he was looking at her in a way he never had before.  
  
"Darien?" she said questioningly but was met only with silence.  
  
Stepping closer he touched her lips with his hands moving his fingertips over her face as if memorising her features.  
  
Then he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over hers, once, twice then he kissed her and the tenderness undone her.  
  
Her hands drooped and she yielded everything to it, he'd never kissed her like this before.  
  
Then he pulled away.  
  
"I um I got to go" she said and hurriedly scrambled off the bonnet, she fumbled to fasten the buttons on her blouse and scooped up her belongings.  
  
"I'll see you later ok" she said and hurried away, leaving Darien to watch her confusedly as she ran round the corner towards her car.  
  
Serena ran blindly towards her car collapsing into the seat, she was shaking badly. Those few tender minutes with Darien told her all that she needed to know.  
  
She had just fallen headlong in love with the man she had been paid to kill.  
  
  
  
Hello I'm such a bad author not updating sooner and I can only say that I am so sorry, but I hope that this new chapter was well worth the wait. I'll try to get more out soon ok and thank you to all my reviewers who keep me going.  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX 


	11. Kidnapped

Dance of Seduction  
Chapter Eleven  
She sighed heavily and reached a slim hand out to switch off the Kermit alarm clock sending his smiling face crashing to the ground; it was the third dead Kermit that month.  
  
Rolling onto her back Serena tried to get her groggy brain into focus, after the full bottle of scotch she had consumed last night she wasn't really in the thinking frame of mind.  
  
She had finally conceded to the fact that she was in love with Darien, it had happened without her knowledge.  
  
He had crept into her soul and taken up residence in her heart.  
  
Throwing back the covers she sat up and clutched her head when the room began to spin.  
  
The question left now was what was she going to do? She was in love with Darien and she couldn't change that............the only problem was she had to kill him.  
"Are you ok sir?" Lita asked as she stepped inside in office silently closed the door behind her.  
  
She pierced him with a knowing look and Darien smiled, she knew him so well.  
  
"Just some personal issues Lita it will pass" he answered and she shook her head at him. "You know that I'm only worried about you" she said softly and his eyes softened as he looked at her.  
  
"I know" he replied reaching over he took hold of her hand in his and smiled warmly. "You're a true friend Lita" he said lightly "and one day you will make a young man very lucky."  
  
"I'll quote you on that" she laughed reaching over to get the files that needed her urgent attention.  
  
"Count on it" he mused and she gave him a wink before leaving the room.  
  
He was just about to take a sip of his now warm coffee when a flushed Andrew burst into the room, causing him to spill some on his pants.  
  
"Shit" he cursed reaching for a handful of tissues and glaring at Andrew while trying to mop up the mess.  
  
"Christ Andrew ever heard of a knock" he seethed dumping the soggy tissues in the bin.  
  
"I'm sorry mate but we're in major big trouble" he stressed and Darien took in his appearance.  
  
His usually immaculate partner was in a total dishevelled state, his hair was sticking up where he had constantly run his fingers through it, his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, his tie was lose and he looked like he hadn't shaved or slept.  
  
"Gods Andrew what's the matter with you" Darien asked and Andrew shut the door before rushing over to the desk.  
  
"It's Vincent" he said an immediately Darien sat up rigidly his eyes clouding slightly. "He's after us again Darien" Andrew stressed and he looked like he was about to have a nervous break down.  
  
"Calm down Andrew we've beaten him off before" Darien said then looked shocked when Andrew shook his head. "He's tracking down Josie" Andrew said and Darien frowned at him in confusion.  
  
"What would he want your sister for Andrew I mean......" suddenly the light dawned in Darien's eyes and he looked quite panic stricken.  
  
"Shares" he gasped and Andrew nodded his head before sinking down into the chair he'd been looming over.  
  
Darien groaned Andrew and his sister both owned shares in his company, but Jodie had fallen out with them and moved when Darien had married Beryl.  
  
All it would take was a nice lump sum to convince her to sell and then Vincent would have some control over their company.  
  
"What do we do Darien?" Andrew said quietly looking at Darien as though he held the answers to all their problems.  
  
"I don't know" Darien said "I just don't know Andrew."  
Serena pushed her blonde bangs away from her head and looked at the computer screen before her the headline catching her eye.  
  
Hunter Goober scandal shocks women at county ball  
  
It fit in with Beryl's story that she had been humiliated at the ball but something just didn't add up.  
  
When she had first taken on the contract Serena it hadn't occurred to her that Beryl could be lying. But now viewing the information that she had stumbled across as well as the file she had copied from Mina's office the story was looking more suspect than it first appeared to be.  
  
The article talked about the scandal being Beryl's fault but obviously Darien's wealth and power had prevented the information of the particular scandal being printed.  
  
When one had money people tended to listen to it.  
  
She had been shocked to discover that Beryl was a mentally ill woman, not in the insane sense but the anger sense.  
  
It seemed the woman had a history of violence, arrests and affairs.  
  
It didn't add up to the image of a woman scorned she clicked onto the next page and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
It was a picture of Beryl and a man and by the looks of the kiss they were sharing they were more than just friends.  
  
She was about to send the article to print when the screen went blank, frowning she pressed the power button to boot it up again and scowled when it wouldn't come on.  
  
"What the hells the matter with this thing" she seethed she reached a hand out to smack it but it was captured in a rather large hand.  
  
Turning she encountered steely blue eyes and a face that looked like it had been honed from steel.  
  
"Serena I presume" he said in a low voice and she merely nodded.  
  
"Vincent Diamond" he said even though she never asked his name, before she could shout at him to let go of her hand she felt and intense pain in the back of her head.  
  
"Your coming with me" he rasped picking her up from her seat.  
  
Serena felt a protest form on her lips before she fell into darkness the last thing on her mind before unconsciousness took her was Darien.  
Hey had to re-do this chapter to see if I could get it to space out, hope it works now. Thanks for the reviews and now for the bad news.........my fic is nearly finished ( but don't worry I'll have another one out soon and if you want to check out another Serena/Darien fic by me look for my Queen of the Damned. Take care everyone!  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX 


	12. Moral Dilemma

Chapter Twelve  
  
Dance Of Seduction  
The ropes that tied her to the chair bit ruthlessly into the delicate skin at her wrists. The blindfold only added to the fear she was consumed with and the gag that had been tied to her mouth tasted stale.  
  
She tried not to move and she heard the distant echo of footsteps approach, one male and judging by the click of heels the other definitely female.  
  
She shifted a bit and tried once again to wriggle out of her restraints but the biting rope was brutal and she whimpered as her flesh ripped due to her struggles.  
  
"I see you are uncomfortable Miss Waters" a raspy masculine voice penetrated the silence. "Perhaps we can make you more at ease" he said lightly and he pulled the blindfold from her eyes.  
  
She recognised him instantly she had seen his face on the news a thousand times over.  
  
Vincent Diamond.  
  
He held in his hand a recording device and she assumed that he had been recording her while she had struggled to escape.  
  
He held it up again and recorded her, her eyes spat fire at him and she saw his mouth light up with a grin.  
  
Turning her head she noticed his partner a tall women with a mass of flaming curls cascading down her back.  
  
"I understand you have an official agreement with Beryl" Vincent said and Serena's eyes widened.  
  
This was Beryl Goober? She had never actually met the women so she could not pass judgement on how she looked.  
  
She was stunning.  
  
Her skin was pale and flawless and her voluptuous figure was encased in a black cat suit that looked as though it had been painted on.  
"It's so nice to meet the woman who's been screwing my husband" she spat at her and Serena flinched at the scorn in the other woman's tone.  
  
"But we're about to level the playing field honey, I'm about to give my no good goody-two-shoes ex husband a piece of my mind and when I'm done honey he'll know exactly who you are" she finished scathingly.  
  
Walking over to Vincent she placed a passionate kiss on his lips, which he returned with vigour.  
  
"Make sure she looks pitiful baby," she cooed to him as she turned to leave and Vincent gave her a wicked grin before she exited the room.  
"Alone at last" Vincent said actually and slipped the tape from the recorder into a large brown envelope.  
  
He placed it on a nearby table and walked up to Serena trailing a hand down her cheek.  
  
"I can see why he wants you" he husked into her ear and she shuddered in revulsion.  
  
She jerked her head away from him and glared defiantly at him her eyes passionate with hatred.  
  
"Such fire" he said casually capturing her chin with his hand then tightening his hold when she tried to yank it from his grasp.  
  
"Be warned Serena I am not a fair man and what I want I always get" he husked biting her neck.  
  
"I've left my mark on you" he said his velvet voice deepening.  
  
Turning he left the room picking up the envelope on his way out, "I doubt Darien will want you after all this" he said tauntingly and she felt her eyes well up with tears.  
  
She only wished that she could have told him of her deception herself and now it was too late.  
  
She was about to lose the man she loved.  
Darien paced his office angrily it had been over 24 hours and he had not heard anything from Serena........he was beginning to worry.  
  
He raked his hand through his hair and drained his mug of coffee.  
  
"Mail for you sir" Lita said lightly as she entered the room, she placed the mail on his desk before adding "oh and this package came for you this morning as well sir" then picking up his files from his out pile she left the room.  
  
Darien frowned down at the brown envelope he hadn't ordered anything so he was unsure as to what would be in the package.  
  
Tearing open the tatty paper he looked down at the plain black videotape, no label was evident.  
  
Buzzing the intercom he heard Lita's voice answer on the other end with a cheery. "Yes Sir"  
  
"Lita can you bring me in the video player please" he asked and she buzzed off to go in search of the thing.  
  
Two minutes later she was wheeling in a top notch T.V complete with VCR.  
  
"Thank you Lita" he said with a smile and she reached out to take his now empty mug.  
  
"Your welcome sir" she replied then ushered out of the room.  
  
Darien placed the video into the player and switched on the T.V pressing the play button he sat back in his chair and waited.  
  
A women came onto the screen and he recognised her instantly it was Serena.  
  
Then a young man came onto the screen and he recognised him too, it was his business nemesis............Vincent Diamond.  
  
"Hello Hunter" Vincent said jeeringly at him a grin etched on his smug face.  
  
Darien felt his hands ball into fists and suppressed the urge to smash the T.V screen in.  
  
"As you can see I'm entertaining a guest, such a spirited young girl and if you'd like her to stay that way you'll hand over the half shares to your company...........I'll be waiting at the docks I'll be in one of the buildings.............I suggest you move quickly Darien or I may just take advantage of her girlfriends shall we say inability to escape."  
  
The picture switched back to Serena who cried out as she struggled against the roped before a snowy white took over the screen.  
  
Darien flicked the power switch on the remote and the screen plunged into blackness.  
  
They had Serena and they wanted his company.  
  
Darien was faced with a moral dilemma hand over the deeds to his company and watch all the people he employed be thrust out onto the street including his best friend.  
  
Or rescue the woman he loved.  
  
A tortured cry rang from his lips and he hurled the remote across the room feeling satisfied when it smashed against the wall.  
  
For once in his life Darien did not know what to do.  
Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, it's just that I've had a few personal problems that have got in the way of my writing but I'm back. Hope that you all like the new chapter and I'll update soon thanks for all the reviews and once again sorry for the delay.  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX 


	13. Is This The End?

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Serena sipped at the water the young woman offered her, her throat dry and brittle feeling. She was unsure as to why she was here only that she was to be used as Diamonds bargaining tool against Darien.  
  
Diamond was sure to be in for a surprise when he found out that Darien would probably laugh it off.  
  
But what made Serena more anxious that he didn't come was Beryl's threat to tell Darien of their contract, hearing from his ex wife that the girl he had been spending time with was an assassin was not bound to sit well with him.  
  
And she would lose him forever.  
  
Mina was so right, she had gotten too close to her target and for that she was going to pay the price. Darien would probably have her thrown in jail for attempted murder even though she had not made any attempts on his life.  
  
She felt the fall of tears upon her cheeks and caught the sympathetic glance of the young woman.  
  
It was then she was hit with an idea.  
  
"Please" she said lightly "If you help me I will make sure that you are well rewarded" she dangled the prospect of reward to the naïve young woman like bait.  
  
"But my boss.......he'll kill me" she said starting to back away.  
  
"Think about it" Serena said deadpan, "if the police get involved your name could be mentioned and you could go to jail" she said and saw the young woman's pallor whiten.  
  
"But if you was to help me then I would tell them that you did, and they will go easy on you" she said lightly and saw conflict wage war over the young woman's face.  
  
"What must I do" the young woman asked and Serena could have wept over her victory.  
  
"Get me out of here" she said and the young woman pulled out a pocket knife with which to cut the ropes.  
Darien looked over the gloomy little shacks of the docks and suppressed a shudder.  
  
This was not his favourite place to be.  
  
Frowning he noticed two shadows move from one of the warehouses a minute before the huge lights came on and a harsh sounding alarm rang loudly.  
  
He recognised Serena instantly and she was with a young woman.  
  
He hid behind one of the boats and waited for the appropriate moment.  
  
Serena saw the terror on Lila's face (she had enquired her name).  
  
Turning she saw a few guards and Diamond striding in her direction his feature grim and his guards aiming rifles in their direction.  
  
"How dare you defy me you little bitch" Diamond shrieked at her and she tossed her head in defiance.  
  
"I am not a piece of your property Diamond and you will not treat me as such" she stated with bravado.  
  
He laughed at her before advancing a few more steps, don't kid yourself Serena you know that you want me he husked and she felt revulsion well up inside her.  
  
"I wouldn't have you if you came gift wrapped with a bow" she stated and his face darkened in anger.  
  
It was then that Lila decided to move, the guards took aim and Serena knew what was about to happen.  
  
She pushed the younger woman into the water just as the guard fired off a round.  
  
She landed on the floor with a sickening thump and felt nothing but a fierce pain she looked at her hand and saw that it was covered with blood.  
  
Turning her head she saw that Diamond and his guards where fleeing the scene as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
She felt strong arms close around her and encountered worried blue eyes.  
  
"Darien" she gasped and coughed harshly as more pain welled up inside her.  
  
"Serena" he choked out and she reached a blood stained hand up to his cheek them traced his lips.  
  
"Shhhhhh" she whispered and smiled at him.  
  
"I love you Darien" she husked and heard his choked sob, before her head began to spin.  
  
She felt her mind slipping away and soon she was lost in darkness and it took her away from the light.  
  
Darien watched her grow limp and felt the tears form in his eyes, he was about to lose the woman he loved and his heart was breaking.  
  
The police and the ambulance arrived and she was bundled in to the back, all the while Darien held her hand and preyed to whatever god would listen that she would stay in this world with him!  
Hey guys more story up and here's the bad news its nearly finished. I've enjoyed this story though. I might start a spin off one about Mina and Andrew if you're interested in reading one like that let me know in your review! Thanks for all the reviews as well.  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX 


	14. Secrets Uncovered

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
The coldness seeped into her skin and she felt as though she was flying, she could vaguely recall the distant whirring of the sirens.  
  
Was she going to die?  
  
"Serena" the voice sounded so far away yet so near she felt warmth tingle in her veins and sighed.  
  
Darien looked down at the women lying unconscious on the ambulance stretcher, her frigid fingers held within his own. He couldn't take his eyes of the crimson liquid that had stained her clothing with its sticky substance.  
  
God couldn't be so cruel, how could he have put such an angel on this earth only to take her from him? It just wasn't fair.  
  
Her felt her sigh and his gaze fell upon her face, the natural blush of her cheeks had given way to a pale pallor and she looked so fragile to him.  
  
He couldn't lose her not now not when he loved her so much.  
  
His thought back to all the times he had kissed her, the times he had been wrapped in the sweet warmth of her body the way her breath had feathered across his skin. He couldn't live a life without that again.  
  
He had realised that until she had come into his life he didn't know what it felt like to be truly alive and now that she had showed him fate was trying to snatch her away.  
  
Well he wouldn't play fate's game.  
  
What Darien played for he played to keep and he didn't play fair he wouldn't lose her of that he would stake his life on.  
  
Mina looked over the documents held in her hand Hex was becoming a fast learner in the field but it wasn't really where her thoughts lay.  
  
She was thinking about Andrew and Serena!  
  
Mina hated to admit but her friend and employee was right in falling in love, oh Serena was stubborn enough to deny the fact but Mina knew her better than that.  
  
Mina only wished that things could have turned out differently but she had a feeling that Serena would only end up with heartache.  
  
Lifting the phone off its cradle she sighed there was just no other way.  
Darien looked up and focused bloodshot eyes on his friend as he entered the hospital lobby, it had been four hours since they had taken Serena away and he hadn't heard anything since.  
  
"Hey man you ok?" Andrew asked placing a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his friend's hands.  
  
Darien merely nodded hardly hearing the words, he was beyond listening now beyond caring.  
  
"Look man she's going to be ok, I mean I don't know here as well as you do but she seems to be a fighter, you just got to believe in her man that's what she needs" Andrew said settling on his haunches to look at Darien's drooping head.  
  
"I'm going to lose her" Darien mumbled just as the vibrations starting hitting his pocket.  
  
Damn mobile he thought savagely why hadn't he turned the stupid thing off, cursing he strode out of the hospital complex and answered the call.  
  
Andrew watched his friend walk away and his heart went out to him, it would be so horrible if the one woman you fell in love with were taken from you after you'd spent most of your years trying to find her.  
  
He watched Darien's posture become rigid and frowned his face seemed to change from that of grievance to a cold mask.  
  
Something was terribly wrong.  
  
He watched confusedly as he walked back inside his movements calm.  
  
"I need to go somewhere Andrew" she said softly and Andrew felt ice slide down his spine.  
  
When Darien talked like that it usually meant that something was wrong very very wrong.  
  
"You ok man?" he asked and Darien laughed.  
  
"Lets just say the wool fell from my eyes" he replied heading for the door.  
  
Mina looked down at the phone and she felt the overwhelming urge to cry, she was entertaining emotion and that wasn't allowed.  
  
She was the biggest bitch of them all so why should she feel remorse for what she had done?  
  
She had spent years trying to fight off would be employers who had tried to take Serena off her, she was one of the best no she was the best her skills far surpassed that of anyone in her family and she would be damned if she was going to lose her over her emotions.  
  
"Forgive me Serena," she said lightly "but there was no other way."  
Focusing her hazy gaze on the ceiling Serena felt the sharp stab of pain and whimpered.  
  
"Hey its ok" said a masculine voice and she turned her head and managed to get Andrews blurry vision to focus properly.  
  
"Andrew?" she croaked and he took hold of one of her hands.  
  
He smiled down at her and touched her cheek she smiled back thankful that there was a friendly face to greet her but wishing that it had been Darien she was looking at.  
  
"How touching" said a sarcastic voice from the doorway and they both turned to see a rumpled Darien standing within its frame.  
  
"Hey man where've you been you left hours ago" Andrew questioned and Darien shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I had a meeting with someone" he replied and Andrew frowned.  
  
"Can you leave us alone for a while please Andrew" Darien said coldly and Andrew nodded before giving Serena's hand a squeeze.  
  
Darien noticed and narrowed his gaze.  
  
"Now" he hissed and Andrew scurried from the room tossing a look of concern in Serena's direction.  
  
One the door shut Serena cast a beaming smile at him and patted the bed.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here come and si." She got no further before Darien was spitting rage at her.  
  
"Save it you fucking lying bitch," he snarled and mouth hung open at his vehemence.  
  
"Darien what's the matter? She said worriedly and he laughed at her.  
  
"Don't you Darien what's the matter me, how could you do this to me you deceiving little cow" he shot at her and Serena felt her heart clutch in fear.  
  
He knows.  
  
She looked at his angry face and knew then that he had found out her secret that she had been paid to kill him.  
  
"Is it um is it about my contract" she hedged to ask and he laughed again.  
  
"You catch on quick" he mused although there was no humour in his gaze only a glassy iciness that she had never seen before.  
  
"Please I can explain" she said and he held up his hand silencing her.  
  
"Save it I don't think I can stomach any more of your lies" he said his voice cracking.  
  
"But I love you Darien" she said desperately needing him to listen to her.  
  
"Well I sure as heck don't love you" he said his eyes filling with tears as the lie threatened to choke him.  
  
She bit back a sob and he turned his back on her openeing the door.  
  
"I never want to see you again don't ever come near me again or I'll have you put in jail so fast you won't know what hit you" he threatened glad that she couldn't see the pain in his eyes as he lied to her.  
  
Glad she couldn't see that his heart was breaking.  
  
He held his head up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
He kept on walking out into the parking lot into his car and only then did he allow the pain he felt to take reign as his eye began to fill.  
  
Serena looked at the door still heard the echo of the slam, he was gone and she felt as though her world had shattered.  
  
The heartless cruel words he had flung at her had felt like a dagger to her heart.  
  
Now she had nothing she had sacrificed everything and she had lost.  
  
"Oh Darien" she whimpered and let her tears fall freely as she felt the fragments of her broken heart shred what was left of her soul.  
  
Hey sorry it took so long to update having a few problems but they are sorted now. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter only one more left to go now then its ended, I guess I'm sort of sad but hey all good things must come to an end. Glad that you like and I will have more up soon. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it now review some more pretty please (  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX 


	15. Love Conquers All

Dance of Seduction  
Chapter Fifteen  
Her head ached and her side throbbed as she paced through the thick- carpeted floor of her apartment.  
  
She couldn't understand why Darien had found out what she did for a living, she knew that Beryl had scampered when Diamond did so she wouldn't have been able to tell him.  
  
No it wouldn't have been her but then who? Who would want to hurt her so much by taking him away?  
  
Sinking into the thick cushions of the sofa she sighed and buried her head in her hands, she just wished that she had the answers.  
  
Darien focused his groggy eyes on his bedside clock and made out that it was well past afternoon.  
  
He had slept half the day away.  
  
The bottle of scotch he had consumed last night brought a pain to his head that reminded him of the pain in his heart.  
  
He was dying he could feel it, feel his very essence just slipping away from him.  
  
He missed her so much.  
  
He could still smell the lavender in her hair the sweet scent that she wore that always teased him.  
  
But it was all a lie, nothing but a savage lie that tore at his heart.  
  
His life seemed to meaningless now that she wasn't in it he missed everything that she had given him even if it had been in deception.  
  
But what if it had become real along the line? What if she had fallen for him just as he had fallen for her?  
  
Was that possible?  
  
He didn't know, didn't know anything anymore! The more he thought about it the more his heart ached.  
  
He sighed as he tumbled out of bed life was one big wreck for him at the moment and he didn't know how to salvage it.  
  
"What do you mean you quit?" Mina asked shocked as Serena handed over her resignation letter. "I should think that it speaks for itself Mina" Serena returned coolly, turning to leave.  
  
"He won't have you now you know" Mina said lightly stopping Serena in her tracks, she turned slowly to encountered Mina's unflinching gaze.  
  
"What does that mean?" she said frostily and Mina cast her a slightly apologetic glance, which was quickly replaced by indifference.  
  
"I told him of your contract, I even faxed him a copy" she stated quite calmly making Serena's jaw drop in surprise.  
  
"It was............it was you!" she gasped in dismay and Mina merely nodded while Serena continued to gape.  
  
But the shock soon gave way to a very powerful anger.  
  
"How could you do this to Mina? Your supposed to be my friend," she said her voice not only laced with anger but sorrow at Mina's treachery.  
  
"Oh Serena this is business, what is a friend anyway?" Mina replied completely unfazed.  
  
"A friend is someone who wants what's best for them and not a selfish cow like you who was only concerned with her business, well you know what Mina you can stuff your job along with your friendship. With friends like you I certainly don't need any enemies" Serena fumed then holding her head up high she walked out slamming the door behind her.  
  
Mina sank into her chair, she hadn't expected this at all and now she had lost a good friend and her best employee.  
  
Serena was right she thought I am a selfish cow.  
Easing out into the busy traffic Serena took a few calming breaths to slow down the erratic beating of her heart.  
  
She couldn't believe that Mina had been so viciously cruel, of all the people she had suspected of telling Darien she had not been on the list.  
  
"I should have known" she said out loud.  
  
The fact that Serena's association with Darien had meant she was distancing herself more and more from her job would have set alarm bells ringing in Mina's head, after all she had worked very hard in keeping Serena in her ranks for so long.  
  
Sighing she pulled over to the side and looked at the baker sign directly in front of her, she was in need of a coffee and a muffing rooting through her bag she located her cell phone. She could also use some of Molly's expert advice at the moment.  
Half an hour three muffins two coffees and a hot chocolate later Serena dried her tear stained face with Molly's handkerchief and blew her nose.  
  
"I just don't know what to do Molly, I know I should have told him when I knew I was falling for him but I was afraid," she sobbed and Molly nodded in understanding.  
  
"I think that maybe you should talk to him about it darling" Molly said signalling the waiter over again.  
  
"Yes can I have a marsh mellow topped hot chocolate and a slab of fudge cake for my friend and I'll have a Mocha with a nice piece of apple pie don't forget the cream" she added giving the waiter he most dazzling smile making the young man blush.  
  
Then she turned her attention back to the snivelling Serena.  
  
"Look I'm going to give it to you straight" Molly said dropping the posh speech and adopting her usual calm voice.  
  
"This guy makes you happy and from when I saw you and him last you did the same for him, so I don't see why you can't speak to him and tell him how you really feel, tell him that you quit your job" Molly suggested and Serena smiled.  
  
Maybe Molly had a point maybe she just needed to talk to him and everything would be ok.  
  
Biting into the fudge cake that landed in front of her Serena felt like there was some hope in this world after all.  
  
Darien scowled down at the list that lay in front of him; he'd cancelled his meetings for the day and rescheduled his client appointments.  
  
But it just meant more work for him later on but he didn't' really care all he could think about was his heartache and how he wished to god he had never answered his cell phone in the hospital.  
  
He was going to turn it off as he'd been instructed but had forgotten to in his panic over Serena.  
  
Now his world had come apart at the seems and he longed for it to be as it was, when all he had to do was reach out and know she was there for him to hold.  
  
He was just about to brood some more when his intercom buzzed.  
  
"Lita I thought I told you to hold all calls and clients today" he said irritable and heard his secretary's flushed response to his snapping.  
  
"Yes sir I know but the lady is refusing to leave until she has seen you" Lita replied and Darien immediately sat up.  
  
Lady.................could it be her?  
  
"Who exactly is asking to see me Lita?" Darien asked and felt his heart pick up pace when she replied "a Miss Serena Waters sir."  
  
Oh god it was her, she was here to see him what was he going to say? What was he going to do?  
  
"Send her in" Darien said briskly trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.  
  
A few seconds later there was a rap on the door and Serena breezed in her long blond hair flowing out behind her.  
  
She looked like he did, hollow circles beneath her eyes and her skin seemed a shade paler but that didn't detract from her beauty.  
  
"Can I help you" he asked coldly hating the way she winced at his tone.  
  
"I um I came to tell you a few things" Serena said sitting down in front of him.  
  
When he didn't respond she began to tell him all that she wanted to say.  
  
"I was paid by your wife Beryl to kill you, but I never had access to the full file so I was unaware that my client was in a bad state of mental health. I was paid to get close to you then when you had fallen for me and trusted me completely I was to assassinate you and make it look like an accident" she paused for breath and looked for any sign of a reaction from him.  
  
There was none so she continued.  
  
"But the closer I got to you the more you began to affect me then I knew that I couldn't kill you, so I set about trying to discover your innocence before my contract was passed on."  
  
She paused again then continued.  
  
"I can't take back what I did Darien but all I have to say is that I fell in love with you, I quit my job I terminated the contract and I had your ex wife arrested" she said at last before standing.  
  
She rounded the desk and walked to him sinking to her knees in front of him she looked him in the eye.  
  
"Tell me that what we had wasn't special and I'll walk out that door and never look back but will you be able to live with the fact that you threw love away, please Darien if you'll let me I'll spend a lifetime of loving you and showing you that I care" she beseeched and he remained silent.  
  
Her eyes begged him to talk to her to say something but his gaze remained stony.  
  
"I guess that's it then" Serena said her voice breaking.  
  
"Goodbye Darien" she said rising and walking away from him she opened the door and cast one last glance at him.  
  
"I love you" she said then closed the door silently after her.  
  
Darien looked at the door and felt as though the silence that followed was the most unbearable he had ever endured.  
  
That's what his life would be without her an endless silence.  
  
Did he really want that to go one day without her smile to brighten it?  
  
It was then that Darien was faced with a decision and he knew what it was he had to do!  
Exiting the building Serena tried to bite back the tears, it was over and she had to accept it.  
  
She was about to open her car when she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
"SERENA" turning she saw Darien running towards her his hair flapping and his face flushed.  
  
"Did you mean it" he said when he at last came to halt in front of her, and she nodded to him.  
  
Pulling her into his arms he crushed her small body close to him and she felt happiness sweep through her.  
  
"I love you Serena" he whispered capturing her face in his hands he looked her in eye. "I want you to marry me" he said somewhat nervously.  
  
And Serena smiled that sweet smile she always did nodded her lovely head and kissed him with a passionate love that told him everything he needed to know.  
  
This was it he had come home at last.  
  
Three Months later  
  
The Church was full of people each one eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride.  
  
Darien was a bit nervous she was running late.  
  
Andrew patted him on the back when he noticed him checking his watch yet again.  
  
"Don't worry buddy its customary for the bride to be late" he comforted.  
  
Darien was about to protest when the wedding march started and he turned to see his lovely wife to be walking down the aisle in her fairytale gown and she smiled so lovingly at him it simply took his breath away.  
  
This was everything he had ever wanted and he knew that this time it would be forever.  
  
Mina sighed down at the papers she held in her hand her thoughts centred on Serena.  
  
She missed her friend but she also envied her.  
  
She wished that she would find someone to love her as Darien did Serena.  
  
An image of Andrew flashed in her mind, no she couldn't think of him like that love was an emotion she could ill afford to fall under.  
  
She'd been disillusioned with that a long time ago.  
Well its finished at last I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all for your reviews. I'll be working on a Mina Andrew spin off if your interested and once again thanks for sticking with me. I'm really sad to see this end but I hope you all think it was a good story  
  
Angel - Wings 


	16. Epilogue

Dance Of Seduction  
  
Epilogue  
  
A.N: Since so many of you wanted to have a little bit more of Serena and Darien I decided to add an epilogue to this story, I'm in the middle of rewriting my sequel to this so keep your eyes peeled cause there will be more Serena Darien action in that one two so here is the epilogue enjoy  
  
*********************** ****************************** ************************ *********************  
  
"Mr Hunter there's a call on line one for you its your wife"  
  
Darien smiled, his wife.............he couldn't believe that he had nearly lost her through his own stupidity that he had nearly given up the happiness she had brought to his life  
  
"Put her through Lita" he replied unable to keep the smile from his voice  
  
"Hey honey" her voice came over loud speaker the softness of it sending a tingle down his spine he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a loving woman in his life  
  
"I trust you have a reason for interrupting my busy schedule" he asked his voice tinged with mock seriousness and she laughed such a musical sound that he had come to love "I can just picture you there with a club sandwich debating on whether to watch the game that's on or go over your meetings list" she teased and he smiled as he looked down at the half eaten club sandwich she spoke of and the remote for his office television grasped in his hand how well she knew him  
  
"Ok ok you caught me I'm skiving" he laughed and she giggled helplessly down the line  
  
"Actually I have some good news for you Mr Hunter" she said and even though her voice was playful there was a seriousness to it that instantly had him sitting to attention  
  
"Oh" he queried  
  
"We're pregnant" she supplied through the silence and he felt his face break out into a huge grin, of all the things she could have said it was not what he expected  
  
"Oh my god Sere that's brilliant................I'll be home as soon as I can arrange it" he gushed and after giving her a loving goodbye he disconnected the connection  
  
He sat there for a few minutes letting the emotions wash over him, thrilling in them! He was going to be a father  
  
Bolting from his desk he flung open his office door startling several clients and his secretary in the process who all took one look at his goofy grin and came to the conclusion he'd gone mad  
  
"Meetings are cancelled and everyone can have the day off...............I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY" he whooped loudly and ran out of the reception area everyone gaping at his retreating form  
  
They all sat there for a few minutes then there was a cry of delight as the whole office began packing up for the day  
  
************************************************** ***************************  
  
"So what do you want darling" Serena asked as she lay with her husband's head pillowed him her shoulder as he caressed her stomach  
  
"I don't care what we have as long as the babies healthy" he supplied and she smiled it had been the answer she was expecting  
  
She couldn't believe that she was here like this with him, at one stage she had been contemplating a miserable life without him and now she was so happy that she could burst  
  
Even though she hated what her ex-employer had tried to do she knew that Mina was responsible for the happiness in her life. She had given Serena Darien's contract and even though she had tried to break them up her admission of what Serena actually did helped Serena come clean to Darien and now there was no secrets in their marriage  
  
Maybe she should speak to her again  
  
"What are you thinking about" his hushed drawl sounded in her ear and she gave him a loving look  
  
"Mina" she replied and he frowned slightly as though it hadn't been the answer he was expecting. He still bared some malice towards the other woman as her sole intent had been depriving him of Serena, but as Serena had herself pointed out she had failed  
  
"I know that you still bare a grudge against her but you have to admit if not for her we never would have found each other, and we would never share the honesty that we do now..............I think maybe it is time to forgive and forget" she said and his frown fell from his face  
  
"I suppose you're right" he answered cuddling closer to her body his hand still spayed on her flat stomach  
  
She giggled and placed her hand on his own, they had made something magical between them. They had created life from the love that they felt  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked and she smiled at him capturing his mouth for a kiss  
  
"On frequent occasions" she murmured "but perhaps you could show me just how much" and with that said they gave into the fire that still burned between them  
  
********************************* ******************************** *******************  
  
"I'd like to speak to Mina please" Serena told the young women who stared at her with something akin to awe in her eyes  
  
"Um yes yes just go right on in, put she is in a bit of a sourly mood at the moment" she said then added in a hushed voice that Serena strained to hear "things aren't going too well"  
  
Serena thanked her and made her way to the office she had been in so many times knocking briefly on the door  
  
"Come in" a weary voice drifted back to her and Serena stepped inside gasping at what she saw  
  
The once neat office was askew with papers they littered the floor filtered from the filing cabinet and were piled ceiling high on the oak desk. And through the paper barrage Serena could make out the shabby form of her ex boss. Her one long golden hair hung lanky to her shoulders, the high class Armani suit she wore was rumbled and there was a coffee stain on the lapel and her once subtly made up face was scrubbed bare and gaunt  
  
But to Serena seeing her boss like this she deduced that Mina had never looked more beautiful, each emotion that she had always strived to banish was etched plainly for all to see and it gave her a venerable look that had her unknowingly glowing with radiance  
  
Even if it was born from a dire circumstance  
  
"Serena" Mina gasped as she fixed unnaturally bright eyes on the women who stood in a pair of faded denims and a blue shirt before her feet clad in trainers and her hair scraped back into a knot from her face  
  
"Hello Mina" Serena said her voice warm as she sank into the well worn chair adjacent from her ex boss  
  
"I um I never expected to hear from you again, I mean after what I did and the things you said................Oh Serena I'm so sorry I was just so worried I know I know it was all about my business and my hide but you have to understand I was desperate I wasn't thinking. I guess I never truly believed that you loved him," she wailed and Serena held up a hand to silence her  
  
"I know Mina I know" she said lightly and again smiled at the other woman  
  
"I guess I understand why you did it, but I have a lot to thank you for Mina if not for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now which is why I came to offer you my friendship" she finished and Mina gaped at her  
  
"Oh and I would like you to be the first of my friends to know that I'm going to be a mother" she added and Mina smiled a smile which transformed her bare face into something exquisite  
  
"Wow I mean gosh Serena that's wonderful congratulations" she gushed and before Serena knew her intent she had risen walked round her desk and enveloped her in a hug  
  
"I'm like you to be godmother," Serena whispered and when Mina moved away there were tears glistening in her eyes  
  
"Thank you" she whispered "but I don't deserve it"  
  
Serena stood up and embraced the other woman then she made her way to the door, stopping she cast a last glance at her ex boss and smiled  
  
"Everyone deserves a second change Mina, as I should know more than most..........I'll be touch" and with that said Serena left Mina standing in the middle of her paper strewn office a grin etched on her face  
  
"Thank you" she whispered  
  
******************************************** *******************************  
  
9 months later on the 2nd July Serena gave birth to a beautiful baby boy  
  
With his mothers silvery blonde hair and his father's dark stormy eyes and complexion the proud parents deduced that he would be a heart breaker when he was older  
  
Sitting in her hospital bed feeling the wonderful after-effects on childbirth Serena resting loving eyes on her husband as he gazed down at the tiny bundle in his arms  
  
Her world was complete; she had a man who loved her, a beautiful baby born of that love and a lifetime of happiness stretched out before her  
  
They named their son Aaron  
  
Darien was cooing lightly to him telling how beautiful he was which made Serena smile even more, the she watched as his tiny hands grasped hold of the finger that was tickling his chin and saw Darien catch his breath his eyes suspiciously moist  
  
"How do you feel?" she whispered to him and when he looked up she caught the raw emotion swirling in his eyes  
  
"My cup fillith over" he said huskily and that was it all his feelings put into that one knowing statement  
  
And as sleep rose to claim her she caught one last glimpse of the two people she loved and deduced that her own cup of happiness was overflowing too  
  
I know I know its short but I thought I'd just give you a little bit more to read, hope you enjoyed it sequels first chapter is halfway to completion and I hope that you enjoy that just as much when it comes out  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxXxX 


End file.
